Devoción
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Puede que muchas personas piensen de forma equivocada, pero en ese lugar y en ese momento, sólo están ellos dos. Y bueno, lo otro. [Viñeta]


_Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Una pequeña historia que no sé de dónde salió lol. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

Cuando el conocido fiscal Miles Edgewort sale de su flamante deportivo rojo, es poco probable que los paparazis no lo volteen a ver. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Por más que intente disfrazarse con gafas oscuras, su porte de rey y su particular gusto por el color magenta no lo deja en paz: Sobre todo cuando abre la portezuela del coche y emerge una figura femenina. Es pequeña comparada a las mujeres que han intentado seducir (sin éxito, desde luego) al hombre, con una apariencia más juvenil y hasta cierto punto aniñada. Viste un traje regional de algún lugar desconocido y sonríe alegremente al fiscal que le tiende el brazo de forma educada, como el caballero que es, entrando juntos al lujoso restaurante donde han reservado una mesa para dos, y lo que ahí compartan será un misterio que ni los reporteros más acérrimos podrán descubrir.

Al final a uno de ellos se le hace conocida aquella muchacha, y la identifica como la asistente de un colega de Edgeworth. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso su jefe no consideraría tal cosa como una traición, tomando en cuenta que dicho colega es un abogado? Otro misterio es añadido a la lista, y las revistas del corazón no podrán responder a esas preguntas al menos, no de momento. Por mientras, en el restaurante, la pareja comparte unos canapés antes del plato fuerte y hablan en voz tan baja, tan confidencial, que escucharlos resulta imposible. De lo único que los reporteros están seguros es que nunca antes han visto al fiscal tan alegre, tan interesado en una conversación y sobre todo, con un dejo de ilusión en su semblante que no hace esfuerzo alguno de disimular. ¿Qué le dice esa jovencita que es capaz de causarle emociones tan impropias en su persona? Nadie lo sabe y es mejor así: después de todo, el amor es sólo entendible para los involucrados.

II

—Te digo, Edgeworth, no se ha filtrado absolutamente nada, únicamente un par de fotos en el _Twitter_ del señor Powers, pero nada más —comentó la joven Maya Fey mientras se llevaba a la boca un bocadillo de jamón y queso. Se había apropiado del plato en cuanto fue servido, y a Miles pareció no importarle, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos.

—…Es sospechoso —dijo después de unos segundos, llevándose su vaso con agua mineral a la boca para refrescarse la garganta —.Nunca antes se ha guardado tanta información de una nueva temporada. Al parecer planean algo grande…

La jovencita asintió, tragándose la comida para hablar y apretando los puños, emocionada.

— ¡Sí, yo también lo creo así! ¿Recuerdas la escena después de los créditos en el último episodio?

—Claro que la recuerdo —se apresuró a añadir él, mientras un brillo especial aparecía en su mirada.

—Bueno, pues si te fijas en ciertos detalles, hay algo que parece indicarnos la presencia de un nuevo personaje.

Miles parpadeó con sorpresa. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, como debatiéndose entre decir algo o guardárselo para sí. Optó por lo primero.

—…Yo también lo creo así. Además… tengo una teoría.

Maya aplaudió, contenta.

— ¡Sabía que no era la única que lo pensaba! Habla, que soy toda oídos —dijo mientras miraba al mayor con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, una sonrisa exclusiva para cuando se trataba de ellos dos y sus charlas.

Miles asintió antes de obedecer. Definitivamente, invitaría más seguido a salir a la señorita Fey: ¡Compartir teorías con otro fanático del "Samurái de acero" era justo lo que necesitaba después de un largo día de trabajo!

* * *

 _Tiempo sin pasarme a dejar una nueva historia en este precioso fandom, ¡pero el año que viene, con la llegada del anime, será distinto! Seremos invadidos (?)_

 _Ahora, sobre el texto. Quería escribir algo corto sin contar que me gusta imaginarme a Miles compartiendo su afición con alguien, y Maya sería la persona más adecuada para ello. Después de todo, ambos son fanáticos del Samurái de acero, es obvio que se llevarían bien xD Y los reporteros, como siempre pensando cosas que no son… meh, no los culpo. ¡Maya, suertuda! (?)_ _En fin, ojalá les haya gustado y dejen reviews. ¡Saludos y felices fiestas!_


End file.
